


Premiere

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Lena accepts going to watch Aladdin with Kara. Alex wishes her good luck.





	Premiere

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. I wrote this a bit too late, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

“Please, Alex!” Kara begged her sister and pouted at her.

Alex sighed dramatically “For the last time, Kara. I said no''

“But I have no one else to watch it with. Winn is in the future, Brainy went with Nia to visit her dad and James went to Metropolis” Kara said, still pouting.

“What about Lena?” the redhead asked while grabbing a beer from the fridge.

“I don’t think Lena will like it” Kara answered when suddenly the door closed behind her and spooking her.

“I won’t like what?” Lena asked. She already placed her coat on the hanger and started removing her heels.

“Hey. You finished early today.” Kara tried to avoid answering. 

Lena was putting on her Supergirl slippers when she asked again “Kara..”

“She needs someone to go with her to Aladdin’s premiere this Friday” Alex answered for her sister while moving to the couch and sat down.

“Oh! Why you think I won’t like it?” Lena walked to Kara and pecked her lips before walking to the bedroom, Kara hot on her heels.

“Because” Kara closed the curtains so Lena could change clothes while answering “-we always watch movies at home where you can just wear baggy clothes and relax. And there are no paparazzi here to take pictures of us like when we went on the steak house last week.” Kara started listing on her fingers “And you said it yourself you have never been in a movie theatre so you don’t know how sticky the floor is and how uncomfortable the chairs are and how expensive the food there is-”

“She’s a millionaire. She could probably buy the place” Alex said from the other side of the curtain.

“She’s not lying” Lena said with a chuckle while finally releasing her long hair down from the tight bun “Plus, you said it yourself. I’ve never been to the movies and you promise me that you will help me get my childhood back. I’ve never watched Disney movies before you. I’ve never eaten so much unhealthy food and not feeling guilty later before you. I never had game nights, real friends-”

“Your childhood sounds awful” Alex said and Kara glared at her threw the curtain, trying really hard not to use her heat vision.

On her part, Lena just chuckled and open the curtains, reappearing in Kara’s National City University sweatshirt and matching sweatpants “It was. The only game I was allowed to play was chess. I love chess but still” She shrugged and moved to the kitchen to grab wine glasses and the red wine bottle. 

Kara was still following her around “are you sure? Because you don-”

“Just tell me where and when I will come to pick you up” Lena said and kissed Kara. They stopped when Alex cleared her throat really loudly. 

A knock was heard and Kara moved to open the door. “I brought the pizza” Kelly said when entering the apartment. “How many are joining us tonight?” she asked while placing the five boxes of pizza on the coffee table.

“Just us four” Alex answered and stole a kiss from her girlfriend who was a bit surprised.

“Just the four of us? How are we going to eat five boxes of pizza?” Kelly asked while settling next to Alex on the couch. 

“Oh don’t worry about that” Lena answered while giving Kelly her glass of wine. Kara already opened the first box and chew on her first piece of the night.

  
  
  


Before Alex left she hugged Lena and wished her good luck. Lena just looked at her confused.

* * *

Kara enters the back of the black car, greeting Lena when she noticed her girlfriend wasn’t sitting next to her.

“Are you going to join me in the front?” Lena asked from the driver's seat. 

“Lena! Are you driving us there?” Kara asked while unbuckling herself and getting out of the car.

“Yeah, I thought if we were normal teenagers one of us would drive us there so I told Henry he wasn’t needed tonight” Lena answered, knowing Kara could hear her while outside the car.

Kara sat on the co-driver seat “Oh cool. Now let’s go. We need to get nice seats” Kara said excitedly.

They talked about their day falling into an easy chatter for the whole ride. 

When Lena parked the car Kara was already unbuckling herself and ready to get out of the car. She was about to grab Lena’s hand and pull her to the ticket line when she noticed what her girlfriend wore.

Gone were the CEO power outfits Lena usually wore and in their place she was wearing black jeans, underneath her black leather jacket a white shirt was tucked inside her jeans. Instead of the six-inch tall heels, she was wearing white Adidas shoes.

“Close your mouth before a bug flies in there” Lena said and tapped on Kara’s fallen jaw, which closed with a snapped. Lena chuckled and grabbed her blushing girlfriend’s hand and slightly pulled her to the building.

“You look so soft. I just want to cuddle you” Kara said and pulled her hand away from Lena’s hand and simply placed it around her shoulder, giving her a side hug.

Lena was passing the ticket line and walked into the building when Kara stopped her.

“Hey, wait. We need to get our tickets first” Kara said pointing behind her at the long line.

“Oh don’t worry. I already bought them online” Lena answered and chuckled at Kara’s surprised face. “Come on, let’s go get snacks”.

Lena used her time in the line to make sure Kara knew she will buy as many snacks as she wants and after Kara tried multiple times to convince Lena that one medium popcorn was enough for her she gave up. They got two big popcorn, two sodas, nacho cheese and a big bag of chips. Of course, Lena would only eat a bit of popcorn but she still orders a big one for herself knowing that Kara will need more than her own. 

They stood on the line for thirty minutes before entering the screen room. Kara was holding all their snacks except the bag of chips which was in Lena’s bag and walked to where she believed the best seats were, right in the middle of the room. Lena would be surprised at the fact that not even a popcorn fell on the floor if she didn’t know Kara was Supergirl and she was probably somehow using her powers to keep their snack safe. 

Sure Kara was clumsy most of the times but never with food.

The lights in the room slowly turned off and the trailers started and Kara slowly started eating her popcorn.

The movie started and Kara squicked a bit excited. When Will Smith started singing the first song, Kara started lip-syncing along with the song. Lena chuckled, knowing well that just like yesterday when she watched the animation of Aladdin with Kara if the two were home Kara would be singing at the top of her lungs.

Lena was still confused as to why Alex wished her good luck. The movie finished and nothing happened that would make Lena regard to joining Kara. Sure the blonde kept lip-syncing the songs, dancing a bit with her shoulders and head but considering Kara usually performs at home, this okay.

They left from the back exit and Kara started talking about the movie. She somehow remembers every single detail and thanks to her super speed she could catch small details and hints that others couldn’t and wouldn’t find out until they would watch a youtube video about them.

“...and you know when Carpet was building that sandcastle. I realised I saw it before and guess which castle it is” Kara exclaim while climbing into the car.

“Which castle is it?” Lena asked while sitting on her seat and buckling up. 

“This is a Disney film so obviously they would refer to the famous Cinderella castle they have in Disney World” Kara said and pause. “Sorry. I know I ramble about the movie. That’s why Alex didn’t want to come with me. I always notice these little details and comment about them and she gets annoyed because she didn’t catch them. Also, if we watch a musical I sometimes sing the songs on the ride home. She kicked me out of the car when we watched Beauty and the Beast” 

Lena turned to her girlfriend who had her gaze on her hands. She places her fingers under Kara’s chin and turned her head to look into the blue eyes. “Oh, Darling. I love your voice and you know I love knowledge. So please don’t stop talking unless you want to sing the songs” Lena leaned in and kissed Kara softly.

Kara sighed happily and Lena leaned back to her seat and started the car. 

“You know in the original animation when Aladdin was about to enter the cave of wonders he was instructed to ‘Touch nothing but the lamp’” Kara said with a deep voice making Lena laugh while driving out of the parking lot “But in the live-action, Jafar told Aladdin to ‘Take no other treasure’ and to ‘take nothing but the lamp’ because in the animation Aladdin touched a lot of stuff in the cave, like the magic carpet which means-”

“He didn’t really follow the rules because he touches the treasure in the cave” Lena added and Kara nodded happily. 

They continue talking about the movie until Kara started singing ‘Friend like Me’ earning applause from Lena when she parked the car out of a diner. Kara looked at her confused.

“As much as you try to hide your stomach complains with you beautiful voice I had a feeling you would still be hungry after the movie” Lena said while exiting the car. They continue their chat while eating.

Kara performed all the songs perfectly on their ride home.

* * *

“I hope you two are fully clothed” Alex yelled while walking into the apartment without knocking, Kelly following behind her with and chuckling.

“Don’t worry Alex I got your message when you enter the building” Kara said hugging her sister.

Alex walked to Lena and hugged her too “How was it? How much did she torture you?” she asked Lena while holding her shoulders and shaking her.

“Hey, I heard that” Kara said and glare at her sister while Lena laughed.

“She didn’t torture me. It was fun and she told me all these details I missed and then she sang” Lena answered with a huge smile on her face.

“That’s the torture I’m talking about” Alex said and turned to her sister with a smirk. She wasn’t expecting the pillow that hit her square in the face. She glared back at her sister ignoring everyone laughing.

  
  
  


Lena joined Kara to as many premieres she could from now on. Enjoying spending time with her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is where yall realise that I suck at writing and Batsy editing my fics is what saves me every time.
> 
> I don’t know if any of you noticed but yes, the stories for Supercorp-Tober connect.
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy ash Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
